The Weekend
by summrpnkprncess9
Summary: A girl who works at the bookstore, at a Restaurant and she's a maid and babysitter? Kyo gets sick on the weekend Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and him where suppose to go to the beach house. The girl comes over to take care of Kyo. Will He fall for her? R&R!
1. The Girl

The weekend

Shellie: Hi guys! I'm back!

WhiteRose: Crummy title Shion

Shellie: You weren't helping with the title you!

WhiteRose: Eh

Rath: so Shion... what's story about?

Shion: (smile) you'll see!

WhiteRose: It's probably a romance _as_ usual

BONK!

Shion: SHUT UP!

Kyo: So.... You're going with your nickname now?

Shion: Shut up! (Sigh) I guess I am...

Rath: YAY!

Shion, Kyo and WhiteRose...

WhiteRose: But you know I'm right....

Shion: Anyways... Tohru?

Tohru: (nods) Shellie does not own Fruits basket!

WhiteRose: QUIT AVOIDING ME!

Shion: So on with the show!

Chapter One

It was a beautiful fall day, when Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo went to bookstore. "Kyo! What manga are you getting today?" Tohru asked Kyo. He looked at the brown-headed girl. "I don't know. I'm thinking about getting a new series." She smiled. "Cool! Yuki. What about you?" "I'm not a manga person. I'm going to get a book called animal farm." He said smiling. They got to the bookstore and Kyo and Tohru went to the manga section while Yuki went to the fiction book section. Kyo looked at all the books and decided to get a book called DNAngels. He walked over to the cash register to see a girl looking down, working on something. "Ahem" Kyo said rudely. The girl's head shot right up in the air. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She started to panic. "It's alright. Is it alright if I pay for my book now?" He asked with a sweatdrop forming behind his head. She took a big breath in and smile. "Welcome to Walden books. May I see your book please?" She asked cheerfully. He handed her the book and she scanned it. "DNAngel? That's the one I'm reading. It's really good!" She said smiling. The girl had short brown hair that was in a ponytail. She had dolphin earring and she had glasses on. "Really?" He asked. She nodded. "Yup! It's real good." He looked at her. "So you like anime?" He asked. She nodded. "Yup! Okay.... Your total will be $10.81" She said facing him. He got into his wallet and got all the money he got. He was off by one dollar. "Crap!" He mumbled to himself. "Don't worry about it!" The girl said cheerfully. He looked up to see a girl going through her bag. She got out a dollar and put it on the counter. She put the money in the cash register and put the book and the receipt and she help out the bag. "You have a nice day!" She said. "I can't that!" He said angrily. "You spent some of your money to pay for my book!" She leaned over the table. "Don't worry! I don't mind! It's just a dollar! Just enjoy the book. Ok?" She said winking. He slightly blushed. "Oh...ok." He said taking the bag. "Thanks...." She winked again. "No problem! You have a nice evening!" She said standing up properly. Tohru became beside Kyo. "Kyo? Are you ready to go? They didn't have the book I was looking for." Kyo looked at Tohru and nodded. She smiled. "Ok! I told Yuki we want for him outside." Kyo nodded and they both walked out of the store. The girl sighed. _'Aw........ I liked him. He was cute. Oh well. He has a girlfriend. Wait! What am I thinking?! I just met him and I like him already? ACK!' _She thought to herself. "Yo!" She turned around to see her boss. "Hey boss! How's it going" The man smiled. "Going good, but shouldn't you be going to your other job?" He asked. The girl looked at her watch. Her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" She said gathering her stuff. The man smiled. Yuki came to the registers. "Excuse me... could I buy this book please?" He asked. The girl turned around and nodded. The boss put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it! I'll take care of it." She sighed with relief. "Thank you so much!" She grabbed her backpack and ran to the entrance of the store. "See you tomorrow boss!" She waving before she exited. She ran out of the store whispering to herself, "I'm going to be late." The boss nodded and checked out Yuki's book. Yuki finally met up with Kyo and Tohru. "You ready to get eat?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded and Kyo just stuck his hands in his pockets. They walled out to the car.

It was about a couple of minutes when they reached the restaurant. "Wow! It looks so amazing!" Tohru said jumping up and down. Kyo sighed. "We're not eve inside and she excited." He mumbled as they walked inside. When they walked in, a blonde headed girl was there. "Hello! Welcome to Pei Wei! How many are in your group today?" She asked. "Three and non smoking please." Yuki answered. The girl nodded. She led them to a booth Tohru sat next to Yuki on one side while Kyo sat on his own side. "This is booth eight and your waitress will be here in a couple minutes." The girl said. The three nodded and the girl walked off. The girl from the bookstore walked into the backdoor. Everybody called her name excitedly. She smiled "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" She said putting her stuff in her locker and putting her uniform on. She walked out of the locker room and saw her boss. He smiled at her. "You weren't late. You're right on time!" He said patting her head. She smiled. "He he! Thanks!" He smiled. "Not a problem, Okay! You have tables eight through fourteen today." She fixed her hair as she listen to him. "Alright!" She said walking out of the room into the dining room. A chef leaned over to the boss. "You know, she's one of our best waitress." She told her boss. He smiled. "I know. Okay! Get back to work!" He said walking to the bathroom. The girl walked over to table eight. "Good evening my name is-"She paused when she looked up. She saw it was the boy from the bookstore. _'Oh crap! He's here! What am I saying?! Ok! Get to your job!'_ She slightly blushed and took out her pen and pad. "What can I get you to drink this evening?" She asked. "I'll take a water." The boy with the purple (Shion: people say silver but I don't know if it is or not.) said. "Oh! Could I get a water too except with lemon?" The girl with brown hair asked excitedly. The waitress nodded as she wrote it down. "What can I get you sir?" She asked the boy with the orange hair. The boy kept on looking down, thinking about something. _'Why is she here?'_ "Um excuse me?" The waitress looked at the boy. He snapped out of his thoughts and slightly blushed. "Huh? Uh.... I'll take a coke please." She nodded and wrote it down. "Ok! I'll be back with your drink in a minute or two." She said as she walked off. "Wasn't she the bookstore Kyo?" Tohru asked leaning over the table a little. He nodded. _'I wonder why she's here'_ he thought. She came back five minutes later. "Sorry about that!" She smiled putting the glasses on the table. "It's busy night tonight." "Yes it is" the boy with the purple hair replied. "He he! Anyways, Are you ready to order?" She asked sweetly. They all nodded. "I would like the alfredo pasta" The purple hair boy said. "Could I get a toss salad with French bread?" The girl with brown hair asked. She nodded as she wrote it down. "What kind of salad dressing would you like?" The waitress asked? "Ranch please!" She said cheerfully. She smiled and turned to Kyo. "What would you like sir?" He looked up from the menu. "Can I get Spaghetti please?" He asked in a low tone. She smiled. "Of course! Alright! I'll be back in a few minutes or so." She walked off. She sighed as she walked off. _'He probably thinks I'm a stalker. Ugh!'_ she thought to herself. About ten minutes later, she came with the food. She smiled. "Enjoy!" She said walking off.

By the time the three finished eating, the restaurant was about to close and mostly everybody left. The girl came back. "Here's the check! I hoped it was delicious!" She said handing the orange-headed boy the check. The boy took it as the brown-headed girl spoke. "It was delicious!" the orange headed boy handed the check to the purple haired boy. He looked at it and paid for it and headed the check back to the girl. She smiled. "One moment please!" She said going to a computer, printing out a receipt. She rushed back and handed it to him. "Here you go! You have a nice evening!" The three tipped her and said their thank you and left. As the girl was walking off, something dropped of her pocket. Tohru saw the thing fall out. She picked it up. "Miss? You dropped this." Tohru said trying to give it back to her. She turned around to look at the card. She smiled. "You can have it if you want." She said turning back around. Tohru looked at the card. "Need someone to watch over something that is precious to you while on vacation? Call me and I'll do it for you!" the card said. Tohru looked up. "Oh! You baby-sit?" She asked. The girl turned around. "Yep! I love to baby-sit!" The girl said. "Well if I need a baby-sitter, would you do it?" Tohru asked. The girl got excited. "Of course I would! Just call me! My cell phone is on there! It doesn't have to be a person. It could be a pet or watering the plants." Tohru smiled. "Cool! Thanks!" She said walking off. "Have a nice evening!" the girl called again. The three went home and went to sleep.

At the table for breakfast, Shigure had an idea. "Hey guys! What about this: how about we got to the beach house this weekend?" He asked. "Oh no! I couldn't! You do so much for me! I couldn't accept!" Tohru said freaking out. Shigure took her hand. "Don't worry about it. You need a vacation! Please! Will you?" Shigure asked with puppy eyes. Tohru nodded. "Okay! I'll go!" "Good! Now, will Kyo and Yuki go?" Shigure asked. They both nodded. He smiled. "YAY! Good! Well leave tomorrow!" After that, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru left for school. As they walked down the sidewalk, it was quiet until someone came out from the side. "ACK! I'M GOING TO ME LATE!" A girl yelled as she slid down the hill on the heel of her shoes. She saw three people walk by. _'Oh no! Stop shoes stop! ACK!' _She crashed into someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn-" She looked up. She saw the three people from yesterday. _'CRAP! Just my luck!' _she said to herself. She had a sweat drop forming behind her head. She scratched behind her head. "Oh.... Hi!" She said nervously. "I'm so sorry! I was in such a rush, I wasn't looking were I was going." She apologized. Yuki had helped out Tohru up from the ground. "It's alright!" How come we see you all the time?" Yuki asked nicely. She helped herself help. "Oh! Sorry about that! I hope you don't think I'm stalking you because I'm really not, but um... I just moved here and I'm living on my own so I'm trying to get some jobs to provide for myself." Tohru looked at her shocked. "I'm so sorry!" She smiled. "Don't worry about it! I'll be ok!" She said looking at her watch. "Oh! Well I'm sorry to ask you, but do you know where the high school is?" "Oh! You go to high school? Cool! You're going were we're going! We'll show you!" Tohru said getting in front of the boys and walking by the new girl.

When they got to the school, Uo and Hana where waiting. "Hey guys! This is the new girl!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Hello..." The girl said. Uo waved while Hana just nodded her head. "Welcome." Hana said quietly. "You have nice waves..." Everybody have sweat drops. "Uhhhh.... Tohru? Do I want to know?" The girl asked. Tohru smiled and shook her head no. "Don't worry about it." She whispered back. "Yo look! Orange top and prince are slow today." Uo said. "Shut up!" Kyo yelled at the Yankee. "And why should I?" Uo asked. "Guys! We're going to be late!" Tohru said worriedly. "We better get class!" They started to walk when she turned around to see the new girl just looking at the school. "Are you coming?" Tohru asked. The girl snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh! I don't start today. I had to get the papers today and I start Monday." She replied, smiling. "Oh ok! Well see you later!" Tohru said walking off. "Bye" The girl whispered.

The girl walked into the school. She was walking around the corner when she ran into someone. "Oof!" She said as she fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see a boy with white and black hair along with a boy with blonde hair. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said just sitting there. "It's alright. You need some help up?" The boy with black and white hair asked. She nodded and he held out his hand. She grabbed his hand and got herself up. "Thanks!" She said giggling. "Sorry. I can be a klutz." The boy shrugged. "It's alright." "Hi! I'm Momiji!" The blonde haired boy said popping up in front of the other boy. "This is Haru! Nice to meet you!" She smiled. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too. Oh! I'm sorry! I'm keeping you from your class." She said moving to the side. The boys smiled. "C ya later." Haru said while the boys walked off.

After she got her papers, she went to work at the bookstore. "Hey boss!" she said as she walked in. "Hey! How did the high school look like?" Her boss asked her. "Big!" She laughed as she replied. She went to the manga section. "Any new ones?" She asked looking at the books. "Nope, but Dream Saga volume two came out." He told her. She looked at him excitedly. "REALLY?!" She was very excited. "YAY!" She cheered, jumping up and down. He smiled. "Weirdo." He mumbled under his breath. She smiled. "I know!"

It was after school and Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were walking home. "Hey! I'm going to stop at the bookstore real quick. You can go ahead without me." Kyo said stopping while Yuki and Tohru kept on walking. They stopped and turned around. "Kyo, Do you want me to go with you?" Tohru asked. "No I'm ok. See you later." He said walking to the bookstore. She smiled. "Bye Kyo!" She said walking home with Yuki. Kyo got to the bookstore. He stood outside the store. He took a breath in and went inside. "Hello! Welcome to Walden bookstore!" The girl said as he walked in. He walked right up to the counter. She looked up from the book she was reading and blushed. "Hello." She said again. "Hi" He answered back in a dull voice. He took his hand from his pocket and put a dollar bill on the counter. "Here. Thanks for the dollar yesterday." He said slightly blushed. "Oh! You don't have to pay me back!" "Take it!" He ordered. She looked at him nervously. He looked down. "Sorry...but please... take it." He said as he ran out of the store. She looked at the door sadly and sighed. "Who was that?" Her boss called coming out of the storage room. "It was someone from yesterday." She answered him. He nodded. "Hey! Your shifts over so you can go home now." He told her minutes later. She smiled as she was picking up her stuff. "Thanks. See you tomorrow!" She called as she exited the bookstore. She had tiring day at the restaurant that day but she still did her best and smiled. When she got back to her apartment, she opened her door, closed the door, put her stuff by the door and landed on her bed. "Ugh!" She moaned. "What a day!" She groaned as she turned over on her back looked at the ceiling having her arms spread out.

At Shigure's house, they were all having dinner when Kyo started to sneeze a lot. "Are you alright?" Tohru asked, very concern. She went over to Kyo and felt his head. "Oh no! You have a fever!" "I'm alright." He lied. "No your not! Come on! I'm going to put you in bed!" She said pulling on his arm. He got up and went to his room. Shigure started to giggle. "I guess he can't go tomorrow!" He giggled even more. "Shut up" Yuki said sipping his soup. Tohru came back from the bathroom to put a cold wet towel on Kyo's head. He was already in his bed. "Kyo, if you want, I'll stay home from the trip to take care of you." "No! You will not stay home with me! You need this vacation!" Kyo said sitting up. Tohru looked at him concerned. "Lay down Kyo." She ordered sweetly. He laid back down. "Oh! I'll call a maid to take care you! That's what I'll do!" Kyo had a confuse look on his face. "What?" "Well, you know someone who can watch over you for the weekend! I'll someone since you won't let stay home with you." She sounded cheerful. "Okay..." Tohru left the room and got the card out of her bag. She dialed the number.

The girl was on her bed when her phone home started to ring. "Hello?" She said in a dull voice. "Hello? Is this the girl from the restaurant?" The girl on the other line asked. "Yes this is she." She answered putting her hand on her forehead. "Well, I'm going to a beach house tomorrow and one of my friends just got sick and he won't be able to go. Do you think you can watch him for the weekend?" She asked. "Umm.... Sure. I'll have to get some information." She said getting her pad and pen out. "Alright! Well..." Tohru tells her the information and the girl agrees to be there in the morning at 8:00.

Shion: Hey guys! This is all I'm writing right now.

WhiteRose: It sucks.

Shion: stop being so mean! (Cry cry)

Rath: Seriously Kitty

WhiteRose... I hate taking orders from you...

Rath: (smiles) I know!

Shion: Anyways... (Ahem) Until next time, buh bai!

Shion

Sorry if any errors


	2. The first two days

The Weekend

Shion: Hey Readers!

WhiteRose: (dull voice) uhhh.... Yeah...Hi

Rath: (cheerful) Hiya!

Shion: I hope you like this story! (Smiles big)

WhiteRose: I HATE IT!

Shion: (sad face) W-why?

WhiteRose: Because.... It's a lovey dovey story.

Shion: (thinks) Oh yeah!

WhiteRose: (sweat drop)

Rath: Anyways... Aya! Can you say it today?

Aya: Sure! Shion, Rath and WhiteRose do not own fruits basket.

Shion: (smiles) Thanks Aya!

Kyo: HOW DID HE GET HERE?

Rath: Well DUH! We invited him here.

Kyo: WHY?

(Rath and Kyo fighting in the background)

Shion: (sweat drop while smiling) uhh...anyways.... Enjoy the next chapter of the weekend!

WhiteRose: Yeah enjoy because I won't

Shion: Shut up Kitty!

(BONK!)

WhiteRose: (rubbing head) grrrr....

Chapter Two

The girl got to the house. She held the paper up to look at the directions. She had gotten lost on the way and finally found the house. She took a breath in and rung the doorbell. "COMING!" A guy's voice called from the house. The twenty-seven year old boy opened the door. "Oh... Hello! May I help you?" The man asked. "Uhh...Yes! I'm looking for a Tohru Honda." The girl responded. The man nodded. "Come on in!" He said moving out of the way. The girl walked into the house. "So.... Are you one of Tohru's friends?" The man asked as he closed the door." She turned around to face him. "No sir. I'm the nurse that she hired." The man smiled and nodded. When the word nurse popped into his head, he imaged the girl in one of Aya's nurse outfits. His nose started to bleed. "Ummm... Sir? Your nose in bleeding...." The girl said getting a tissue from her pocket and holding it up for him to take it. The man popped out of his thoughts and took the tissue. He smiled. "Thanks and I have a name. It's Shigure." She nodded. "Hello Shigure." "Hey! You're here! Sorry it me so long. I was taking care of Kyo." Tohru said cheerfully as she walked the stairs to the girl. The girl turned around and smiled. "Not a problem at all! I was talking to Shigure before you came down." Tohru nodded. "Well, if you follow me, I'll give you the instruction and the tour of the house." Tohru said walking to the dining room. The girl nodded and followed her. It took about an hour to explain everything. After that, Tohru, Shigure and Yuki were ready and about to leave. "Thank you so much for this!" Tohru said carrying her suitcase to the car. The girl followed her to the car and smiled. "Not a problem at all. I hope you have a nice time!" Tohru back. "Thanks." "Are you ready to go Miss Honda?" The purple hair boy asked. The girl nodded. "Well thank you again. I'll see you Sunday then." Tohru told the girl. She nodded and then the three got into the car. The car drove off while the girl was smiling and waving. When the car was out of sight, she went back inside. She found Kyo's room. She knocked on the door and waited. "Come in!" She heard from inside. She opened the door to see a buy looking at the ceiling. The girl walked in and closed the door. Wow you must like the ceiling." She said looking up. "I would prefer the stars though." He looked at her meanly as she smiled. She looked back at the boy. "I'll go get you some soup." She said walking out of the room.

About thirty minutes later, the girl came back with a tray. She put on the tray on Kyo's lap and smiled. "Here you go! Tohru said you didn't like leeks, so here is some soup my mom used to make for me!" She said cheerfully. He started to eat some but stopped. He looked down at his food. "Why are you stalking me?" He asked calmly in a low voice. She looked down at her lap. "I'm not." She softly. Tears were falling down her face. "I just moved here and I have to have three jobs to provide for myself. I'm-I'm sorry if it looks like I'm stalking. I'm really am sorry...." The tears were falling on her lap. Kyo looked up and saw the tears. All of the sudden they heard a phone ring. The girl shot her head up and stood up. "I better get that!" She said as she smiling, still having tears, rolling down her face. She walked out of the room. Kyo just sat there staring at the door. She came back, still smiling. "Sorry about that! My friend called my cell phone." "It must be hard on. Isn't it?" Kyo asked, looked down. She sweetly smiled. "It's alright. I don't balm you if you thought I was stalking you." She sat on the edge of his bed. She put her hand on his chin and pushed his head up to where they were eye level. "Don't worry about it, Okay?" He nodded and she left go of his chin. She smiled again. "Good! Now, please eat your soup!" She stood and went to the door. "Hey!" She stopped right when she opened the door. "What's your name?" He asked her. It's Michelle. Most just call me Misha but I don't care what you call me." He nodded. "My name... is Kyo...." She smiled. "Cool!" she said as she walked out of the room. _'Misha...'_ He thought to himself as he started to eat some of his soup.

"Yeah! Haha! I remember that! What? Really? Cool!" Misha was talking to one of her friends on her cell phone as she went up the stairs. "Hey, I gotta go.... Yeah I'll talk to ya later.... Alright C ya!" She pressed the button on her phone to end the call. She put the phone in her back pocket and opened the door to Kyo's door. She saw that Kyo was asleep. She quietly tiptoed to the tray on the floor. She heard Kyo chattering his teeth. She smiled and went to his bed. He was shivering. She snickered. _'You don't have the covers on you dummy.'_ She thought to herself as she adjusted his feet to get in the covers and covered him up. He slightly opened his eyes. "What's going on?" He asked her, half asleep. "Shhh..." She said putting her finger on his mouth. "Go back to sleep." She whispered. He nodded and turned over to go back to sleep. She smiled and went back to the tray. She picked it up and tiptoed out. She closed the door and went downstairs. She cleaned the dishes and picked up her bag. She left a note on the table saying, "Hey! If you see this note, I went to work. I'll be back." She locked up the house and went on to work.

The next day, Kyo woke up with the sun in his eyes. He groaned as he crawled out of bed to go to the bathroom. After he went to the bathroom, he went downstairs to see if Misha was cooking something. "Hey Misha! What's for-" He stopped himself as he walked into the dining room. He saw Misha sleeping with her head on the table. _'She was probably working late last night._' He thought to himself. He ran upstairs and came back downstairs with a blanket. He put it around her body and closed the sliding door.

A couple hours later Misha woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. It was already nine o clock. _'Oh my gosh! I was supposed to sleep for an hour and then take care of Kyo! How could I sleep in the job?!_' She started to freak out. She got quickly and opened the sliding down. She saw Kyo sitting in front of the television. He turned to see Misha breathing hard. "Good Morning..." He said calmly. "I'm so sorry! I overslept! I was suppose to sleep for an hour and-" "YOU WHAT!?" She sighed. I went into work at midnight and I had to work my six hour shift and it takes me about thirty minutes to get here. I thought you if you woke up around eight, I could wake up at seven thirty to make breakfast." He looked at her strangely. "How came you do that?" He asked her as if she was from a different world. She shrugged. "I'll go cook breakfast now." She said going into the kitchen. She picked up his portable CD from her backpack. She put on some music as she cooked breakfast. She was listening to her favorite song "White Houses" By Vanessa Carlton when she was walking with the tray of food into the living room where Kyo was there, still watching Television. She was singing the song out loud as she walked over to the living room. "Maybe be I'm a little over my head." She started to sing when she tripped on her backpack. She saw that she was about to run into Kyo. "KYO! WATCH OUT!" She screamed, but it was already to late. The food was all over the floor and Misha's stomach was lying on Kyo's lap, where she had fallen. She groaned and looked to her side. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She started to blush a light red. Kyo scratched his head as he moaned. He saw Misha on his lap blushing. _'Why didn't I change into my zodiac form?'_ He asked himself. She quickly got off his lap. "I'm so sorry!" She kept on apologizing to Kyo as she picked up the dishes off the floor. "It's alright! You don't have to keep on apologizing." She put the dishes on the tray and stood up. "Oh... okay.... Here I'll get you some more food." She said going into the kitchen. She came back and put the tray on Kyo's lap. "Enjoy!" She said smiling. She went over to the mess and started to clean up. He took a bite out of the food. "Hey! This is pretty good!" She turned around and smiled. "Thanks." She said as she started to blush. She cleaned up the mess and checked her watch. "Hey! I got to go to work. Would you like to come or stay here?" She asked. "I'll stay here." He responded. She nodded. "Alright I'll bring something to eat when I came back. Bye!" She left to work and Kyo just sat there looking at the television.

A couple hours later, Misha came home. "Hey! I'm here." She called as she was walking into the living room to put her stuff down. "Hey!" Kyo called from the floor. "You're still there?" She asked him. He nodded. "Like if there is something else I would be doing." "Homework?" "Nope no homework on weekend. What school did you come from?" "A school that gave you homework everyday." He shrugged. "Oh well." She sighed and threw Kyo a bag. "Hey here you go." "Thanks." She sat right next to Kyo and started to eat her sand witch. "Oh. I'll be leaving in a hour to go to work." She said randomly. He looked at her strangely. "When do you get a break?" She smiled. "Tomorrow!" He nodded his head. "You want to do something tomorrow before Yuki, Shigure and Tohru come home?" He asked. She saw him look at his food and blush a dark red. "Sure! I like that!" She said cheerfully. He looked up and turned to his normal color. "Good." "Oh! One more thing! Be right back!" She said getting up and getting her backpack and sitting back down. She unzipped her backpack. "While I'm gone, you can read some of the Manga books I brought over. There's FLCL, Pita-ten, DN Angels but you have that one but I also have Juvenile Orion, Dream saga and Crescent moon." She said smiling at him. "Well I better go. I'll see you in a bit." She got up and got her backpack. "Bye!" She said walking out of the door. "Bye..." Kyo whispered after she left.

Misha just got home six hours later and was tired. She put her stuff down and laid on the couch. "This is too much work!" She said putting a hand on her forehead. She sighed and looked at her watch. It was ten o' clock. She sighed again and threw her hand down. "OW!" She heard someone yell. She shot up in the air saw that Kyo was still on the floor. "Kyo? I thought you were asleep." He scratched his head. "I was until you hit me in the head!" He said rudely. She giggled. "Sorry." He sighed and turned his head to face her. "Tired?" She nodded. "Very!" She said as if she was going to fall asleep right there. "Well, since I'm up, you want to do something?" He asked her. "Oh! I brought my playstation 2! You want to play?" He shrugged. "Sure! Why not?" She nodded and went to were her stuff was. She took out the playstation 2 and plugged up all the cables to the television. She gave the controller to Kyo and sat right next to him. She had accidentally put her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I-"She said as she kept on blushing. "It's alright. You can lay on my shoulder if you need to..." She looked up to see Kyo blushing a dark red. She smiled. "Thanks." She said in a quiet voice. She put her head back on his shoulder and blushed. Kyo played the game as Misha told him what to do. "Hey what do I do here?" He asked. He saw that Misha had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and kept on playing. About an hour or two, Kyo fell asleep, his head on Misha's head.

Shion: Hey! Sorry it took so long! (Sitting down)

WhiteRose: (puts her index finger on her lips (it means shhh) and is right behind Shion)

Shion: (ears pop up) heh

WhiteRose: I GOT YOU!

Shion: (moves to the side)

WhiteRose: ACK! (Falls on the ground)

Shion: Hehe!

WhiteRose: Grrrrrr

Rath: Come for the next chapter of the weekend!

Shion: Yeah!

To be continue......


	3. The last day

The weekend

Shion: Hey Readers! I'm tired! (Yawns) Oh well! But anyways, WhiteRose and Rath are not here today so I'm just going to start the story now.

Chapter Three

The next morning, Kyo woke up. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Misha was still sleeping except that her head fell and landed in Kyo's lap. He moved her head and put a pillow on his lap then put Misha's head on the pillow. He picked up the controller and started to play again. About ten minutes later, Misha woke up. "Morning." Kyo said as while paying attention to the television. She blushed a bright red. "Morning." She got up and took her hair out from her rubber band. She sighed. "I'm going to take a shower." She said as she took some clothes and went upstairs. Within twenty minutes or so, Misha was out of the shower and in good clean clothes. She came down to see Kyo, still playing the game. She giggled and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey what do you want to do today?" She asked. Kyo paused the game and looked at her. She was wearing khaki pants with a black shirt. She wore a necklace that had an M on it. He blushed a dark red. "You okay?" She asked. He went back to his normal color and nodded. She laughed. "Well I'm off today from work so we can something fun today." "You want to eat somewhere?" He asked her. "Okay! Then, we can choose what we do next after that. "He nodded and stood and headed up the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower." She giggled. "Good, because you smell!" He turned around and gave her evil glance as she just stood there, smiling. "I'm just joking! Go ahead and take a shower." He nodded and went up the stairs. He came back ten minutes later ready to go.

They left the house and went to the restaurant that Misha worked at. When they got there, everybody welcomed her. "Hey guys! Nice to ya on my day off!" She said smiling. Since no one was there in the afternoon, Misha and Kyo got to pick any table they wanted. They sat in a booth on the second floor. "It's nice isn't it?" Misha said as she looked out the window. He nodded. They ordered food and talked through the whole time. "So, what do you want to do next? " Misha asked. He shrugged. "Oh! Tohru told me you liked to go on the roof and look at the sky, correct?" He nodded. She smiled. "Good! Because I know where to go next!" "Okay. Here I'll pay." Kyo said taking out his wallet. "No need to!" Misha told him. "What?" The waitress came back. "Is that for you two?" The waitress asked them. Misha nodded. "Hey Ashley? Could you put that bill on my tab and I'll work it off?" She asked her. Ashley nodded and walked off. Kyo looked at Misha as if she was crazy. She just smiled. "Don't worry about it! Use your money for went we get ice cream." She said winking.

After lunch, Kyo followed Misha to a park. "A park?" Kyo asked her/. She turned around and smiled. "Yep! Come on! I want to show you my favorite spot!" She said grabbing Kyo's hand and walking pass the playground. Misha finally stopped running and let go of Kyo's hand. He looked at the empty field. "A field?" He asked her. She turned around smiling. She nodded. "Yup! My favorite spot!" The wind was blowing her hair to one side. She ran to the middle of the field where the flowers were and laid there. Kyo followed and laid right next to her. They looked at the sky for it seem like forever but was only out there an hour. "See? Isn't beautiful?" She asked him as she still looked at the sky. He nodded. "Yep... It is."

When looking more at the sky, He heard something rustle around. He sat up quickly. "Did you hear that?" He asked her. She turned her head and looked at him strangely. "No..." He was still worried but laid back down, looking at the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, He saw a girl with short brown hair and a green dress with the bear backpack staring at him angrily. "Oh crap..." He whispered. "What's wrong?" Misha asked, having her hands behind her head and having her eyes closed. "Umm... Hi Kagura..." Kyo said very scarily. "Kyo.... My... LOVE!" The screamed out. She towards him and was punching him. When Misha heard Kyo yelling, She sat straight up to see the girl beating him up. She stood up as she saw the girl rising to lunch another punch. Misha slid right in the middle between them and Kagura punched her. Misha's head turn to the side as her head fell right into Kyo's lap. Kyo looked at the punched girl softly and them looked up the violet girl angrily. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled. "I-I thought you were cheating on me." She said quietly. "For on thing, we are not going out, I got sick and Tohru called someone to watch over me and second, we were never going out!" Kagura looked at him Shockley. "W-what?" She stuttered out. The bruised up Kyo nodded. "I only like you as a friend. Nothing else." The boar was heartbroken. She nodded. "I'm sorry." She said looking down and running off. Kyo sighed. Misha turned her head to look at the sky. She pointed to the sky. "Look.... You can angels..." She said quietly. "Come on. Lets go home." Kyo said calmly. She nodded and got up. Kyo walked home limping as he had his arm around Misha, who was helping him, get home.

Misha was in the living room watching television while Kyo was in the kitchen. She turned head to the dining room when she heard Kyo mumble a cuss word under his breath when he came in. She smiled. "Here." He said giving Misha the icepack. She laughed and took the icepack from his hands as he was sitting down right next to her. "You didn't have to get me one." She said putting the icepack on her eye. He shrugged. "You got hit in the eye by someone I know. It's the least I could do." She giggled. "She punches pretty hard. He nodded. "I know..." He felt his hand on something. He looked down to see that his hand was on hers. He blushed and moved it. She giggled again. He then noticed her bracelet. It was silver with different color gems on it. "Hey, cool bracelet." She lifted her head and looked at it. "Thanks! You have a cool bracelet too!" He looked at it angrily and mumbled out thanks. "Can I see it?" She asked him. He looked at her widen eyed. "Well I can take it off but-""Really? I understand. It's the same with me." She held out her hand for him to see it up closely. She put down her hand and smiled. She then grabbed his arm and looked at the bracelet. She put down his arm. "Cool!" '_Weird' _He thought to himself. She laughed. "Sorry! I'm very weird." "I know." She then looked at the clock on the wall and got up. "Well your friends will be home in a couple of hours so I better get my stuff packed up. She left the room leaving Kyo there on the ground. _'Should I tell her tonight?'_ He thought to himself.

Misha was packing up her stuff and it was a couple minutes before Shigure, Yuki and Tohru were coming home. She sighed as she remembered the memories that she had with Kyo. She was in thought for a while until her phone rang. She jumped up a little and answered her phone. "Hello? Oh Hey! Not Much. What's up?" Her friend had called to check up on her. "Yeah! Tokyo is great!" She then heard a knock on the door. "Hey, can I call you back? Yeah. I promise! Alright, Bye!" She then hung up the phone and looked at the door. "Come in!" She called. Kyo entered the room. "Hey!" She said happily as she sat on the bed behind to her backpack. "Hey..." He said as he put his hands in his pocket and stood in front oh her. "Would you like to sit down?" He nodded and sat next to her. "Umm... Hey.... There is something I want to tell you..." He said very quietly. She smiled. She leaned forward put her hands on his knees. "You can tell me anything! What's on your mind?" She asked him. He blushed and looked down at the floor. "I-I.... Love... You..." She blushed and looked at him seriously. She then sat up straight. "Please! Let me explain!" He yelled. She nodded and sat there. Shigure, Yuki and Tohru had just walked into the house. "We're home!" Tohru called out. She took her luggage and went to her room. She was opening her door when she heard Kyo yell out, "Please! Let me explain!" She peeked through the crack of the door. _'I'm sorry for ease dropping mom but I want to know what's going on.'_ "Every since I saw you in the bookstore, I always had that warm feeling about you... and since you spent all your time taking care of me, I got closer to you...." He was dark red in the face now. He looked up and saw Misha smile so sweetly that he have never seen before. "I-I Love you too..." She said quietly. He then leaned over to her and kissed her. At first she was shocked but then she closed her eyes and responded. As he backed away from the kiss, he opened his eyes. She still sat there in with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and smiled again. From outside the door, Tohru smiled as she had a tear come down her face. _'I wish you to be happy forever.... Kyo...'_ She thought as she went down the stairs.

"Well?" Yuki asked her as she came down. "They're saying good-bye to each other." She said going into the kitchen. Kyo and Misha came down the stairs laughing, holding hands. She notice Yuki there and let go of Kyo's hand before he noticed. "Welcome home Yuki." She said bowing. Tohru and Shigure came into the room. "It was great! I wish Kyo was there to have fun too!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Ahem." Shigure said clearing his throat. "Oh! Well I better get going. I'll grab my stuff and go." Misha said as she went up stairs to get her backpack. She came down again with her backpack and was getting her shoes on. "Well, I'll see Yuki, Tohru and Kyo tomorrow at school correct?" She asked. They nodded. She smiled again and opened the door. "Bye you guys!" She said cheerfully. She closed the door and left. She was walking down the path. She sighed. "Wait!" She turned around to see Kyo running after her. He was breathing hard as he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He got from his pocket an envelope and held up to her. "H-here...." Misha titled her head, confuse. "You know.... You're money." She straighten her head. "Oh! I wasn't doing it for money!" He dropped to ground and had a sweat drop on his head. She laughed and bent down. "You're so weird. If you want, you can walk me home as a payment." He looked at her strangely. He nodded his head and got up. He brushed himself off and walked down the path with her, holding hands.

They had gotten to her door to her apartment and they were holding hands. "Thanks for walking me home." He smiled. "No problem." He kissed her on the lips and let go of her hands. She got out her key to her apartment and opened her door. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He nodded. "Goodnight!" She said as she closed the door. He left to go home. All he could think about was her.

When Misha was getting ready for school, She heard a nock on her door. "Hold on a second!" She called out. She grabbed her stuff for school and opened the door. It was Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. "Ready to go?" Tohru asked her. "You came here to pick me up?" She asked. "Well, You're on our way to school to it wasn't a problem." Yuki told her. She smiled. "Thanks!" "Well come one! We're going to be late!" Kyo complained. They nodded and Tohru and Yuki went on ahead. Kyo waited as Misha locked her door to her apartment. She turned around to see Kyo smiling at her. "He leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and responded back. "Come on! We're going to be late my butt!" She said making fun of him as she walked out side. "Hey shut up!" He said joking around. She stuck her tongue out at him as they walked down the sidewalk together. They made it to school on time and they were in their seats when the teacher came in. She began the lesson. Misha started to draw as she listened. Kyo looked at her and smiled. _'I love you.... Misha' _

Yup! That's the end. If I get enough reviews I might continue it.... Umm yeah... I hoped you liked it.... Well until next time... Bye!

Shion

(P.s. I'm thinking about changing my nickname. What do you think it should be?)

Sorry if any errors


End file.
